1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a receptacle connector, and particularly relates to a receptacle connector in which the contact impedance or electrical resistance between a metal shell of a plug connector and a metal shell of the receptacle connector is reduced when the plug connector is inserted into the receptacle connector and the metal shell of the plug connector is in contact with the metal shell of the receptacle connector.
2. Related Art
Using an electric apparatus, such as a notebook, is a very common daily experience. Along with the tendency of thinning and lightening, the occupied volume of the receptacle connector on the electric apparatus should also be reduced; however, upon reducing the volume of the receptacle connector, the signal interference issue caused by the electromagnetic interference of the receptacle connector should also be considered.
Additionally, in order to increase the transmitting speed significantly, the number of the conducting terminals of the receptacle connector has to be increased and the conducting terminals have to be arranged densely, so that the signal interferences, such as electrostatic interference, electromagnetic interference, impedance matching, noise interference, crosstalk between adjacent conducting terminals and so forth, are raised quite easily upon transmitting high frequency signals when the distance between two adjacent conducting terminals is too closer or when the terminals are bent or twisted.
A conventional receptacle connector has fool-proofing elastic pieces. When a plug connector is inserted to the conventional receptacle connector, the elastic pieces are contacted with the metal shell of the conventional receptacle connector for grounding. However, the contact area between the metal shell of the plug connector and the metal shell of the receptacle connector is not large enough to reduce the contact impedance or electrical resistance between the metal shell of the plug connector and the metal shell of the conventional receptacle connector when the plug connector is inserted into the receptacle connector and the metal shell of the plug connector is in contact with the metal shell of the receptacle connector and to reduce the electromagnetic interference of the conventional receptacle connector.
Therefore, improving the design of the metal shell of the conventional receptacle connector to reduce the contact impedance or electrical resistance between the metal shell of the plug connector and the metal shell of the conventional receptacle connector when the plug connector is inserted into the receptacle connector and the metal shell of the plug connector is in contact with the metal shell of the receptacle connector and to reduce the electromagnetic interference of the conventional receptacle connector, is an important issue.